fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gondlir
Summary Gondlir is an ancient sorcerer from the Mystical Realm, he has lived in the Tower of Galotta for over a thousand years. He is one of the participants of the fifth edition of Everybody Want to Rule the World. Appearance Gondlir looks like a young man in his thirties, with brown eyes and hair and a goatee. He wears a light leather armor, a hood and a cape. Personality He has a calm attitude, with a great interest in knowledge and tends to face situations unknown to him as a researcher. Sometimes he also has an altruistic and honorable soul. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral,Sometimes Neutral Good Name: Gondlir Origin: Mystical Realm Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Human,Ancient Sorcerer Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Mystical Realm Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Magic,Knowledge,Rachel Dislikes: Demons,Chaos Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: none Values: Martial Status: Currently in a relationship with Rachel Status: Alive Affiliation: Guardian of the Mystical Realm Previous Affiliation: none Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B '''| '''High 8-C, Higher with Power Surge | 8-A, Higher with Power Surge and Shinsoo Manipulation | 7-C, Higher '''with Power Surge, Shinsoo Manipulation, Overlock, Empowerment and Crusade '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Gondlir has a night vision and can see in complete absence of light), Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Dimensional Storage, Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Nullification (Has a chance to negate magical effects upon making contact with him), Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Teleportation and Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping. | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Matter Manipulation (Ebonyflesh as well as similar spells in Alteration capable of manipulating matters like turning your flesh as literal metal or stone), Telekinesis, Transmutation,Underwater Breathing, Extrasensory Perception, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Pyromania), Aura (Via Molten Shield), Damage Reflection (Via Molten Shield), Summoning, Curse Manipulation, Magic Absorption, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification,Resistance Negation (Gondlir can passively ignore magic resistances), Resistance to Power Mimicry | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Immortality (Type 1,3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-High), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Shinsoo Manipulation , Statistics Reduction (Can negate his opponents's statistics amplification), Transformation (Can transform itself by using several times the power of the Red Thryssa, increasing its physical statistics and shinsoo techniques), Heat Manipulation (Can produce heat within his body), Blood Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can drain the power of immortals through his teeth and right hand),Air Manipulation (Can remove the shinsoo from an area to suffocate his opponents), Portal Creation, Animal Manipulation (Spiders), Self Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Creation, Martial Arts, Clairvoyance, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (His blood is boiling hot), Clairvoyance, Precognition, Sensing, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Absorption,Madness Manipulation(Type 2),Fear Manipulation,Energy Manipulation/, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Power Absorption, Sealing, Paralysis Inducement and Molecular Immobilization. | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (Mass Divine Blast bypasses barriers and is not subject to magical or elemental resistances), Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Summoning, Empowerment, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Healing, Blessed, Regeneration Negation, Invulnerability Negation, Resurrection, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation,Size Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, can become Non-Corporeal as a disembodied soul, Necromancy,Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, and 7), BFR (Can banish individuals to the Darkness Realm), Darkness Manipulation, Possession, Fusionism, Body Control with the DoomBlade,some degree of Spatial Manipulation (Can bring a portion of the Plane of Darkness onto the living world), possibly Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4.), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Immune to inflicted immobility), Size Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration Negation and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level (He can vaporize fully grown men with destruction spells) | Large Building Level (The spell Fire Storm is capable of destroying entire armies,he is comparable to others summoned like Magnus Jee-Mori,Power Surge increases the power of his spells) | Multy-City Block Level,higher with Power Surge and Shinsoo Manipulation. (Comparable to Tset, which has cut a large portion of sea water) | Town Level, Higher 'with Power Surge, Shinsoo Manipulation, Overlock, Empowerment and Crusade 'Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed, Superhuman travel speed | Subsonic travel speed and Supersonic combat and reaction speed,Higher with Boundless Storm | Supersonic travel speed and Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed,Higher with Boundless Storm and Shinsoo Manipulation | Supersonic+ travel speed and Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed, Higher 'with Boundless Storm, Shinsoo Manipulation and Chronosphere 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 ''' | '''Class 25 | Class K,Higher with Shinsoo Manipulation | Class M,Higher 'with Shinsoo Manipulation, Empowerment and Crusade 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class, Higher with Power Surge and Shinsoo Manipulation | Multy-City Block Class '''| '''Town Level, Higher 'with Power Surge,Shinsoo Manipulation,Overlock, Empowerment and Crusade 'Durability: Wall Level, Higher with his wards | Large Building Level, Higher with his wards,Ebony Flesh,Bound Aegis and Boundless Storm | Multy-City Block Level,Higher with his wards,Ebony Flesh,Bound Aegis and Boundless Storm | Town Level, Higher 'with his wards,Ebony Flesh,Bound Aegis, Boundless Storm, Crusade and Empowerment 'Stamina: High, he can take part in battles for extended periods of time | High. | Extremely high (He can fight for 1 month) Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks | Same as before | Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks,thousands of Kilometers with Shinsoo attacks,planetary with teleportation | Same as before, planetary with the Plane of Darkness Standard Equipment: Magical Equipment,several of his scrolls, a bow and arrows, likely a number of soul gems | Bookmark, Ring of Winter, Bow, Instrument | Blade of Time,Blade of Meanwhile, Godsend, Necrotic Sword of Doom or Sepulchure's Doomblade, Cursed DoomKnight Armor Intelligence: Gifted, maintains significant knowledge of the arcane arts,being able to achieve the use of magic on any level requires a massive amount of studying, especially in regards to creating scrolls. | Genius, he has the intelligence of a master mage | Genius. Weaknesses: His scrolls damage the user if deployed | None notable | His summons are weak to fire | None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Key:First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset | Fourth Powerset Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerers Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 8